Xmen Detectives
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Just read it. Oh, here's a shocker, it's a Sabretooth/Storm story too! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming from me.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Wolverine," Detective Robert "Bobby" Drake called. "You're new partner's here."

Logan- Wolverine- scowled. He didn't want a new partner, but after the deaths of Grey and Summer's, they had to call in some replacements. Logan looked up to see a beautiful young woman with white hair walk into the office with another beautiful young woman, still in her teens, with dirty-blond hair. "Storm," the teenager complained. "Remind me _why_ I have to be here?"

"Because you'll be meeting our new partner," the white-haired one the teenager called "Storm" replied.

"He had better be cute," the teenager said, picking up a magazine to read while they waited. She didn't look too interested about it, but just dealt with what she got. Storm gave her a warning look. The teenager looked up. "What?" she asked innocently. Storm shook her head and sat down next to her.

Logan realized he was getting _two _partners; _both_ of whom were women, and one was still a _teenager._

_Better get up and meet them,_ Logan thought. He really didn't want to get on the teenager's bad side and listen to her gripe and complain. He hadn't even gotten within five feet of them when the teenager looked up, and Storm, who was on her feet again, turned around to see him coming. "Detective Logan?" Storm asked, walking towards him.

"That's me," Logan said.

"Hi, I'm Detective Ororo Munroe, this is Detective Hawk," she said indicating the teenager.

"'S up," Hawk said.

Logan was shocked to hear that. "Detective huh? Is she like your daughter or somethin'?"

"More like student," Storm replied as Hawk got up, walking towards them, and stopping about a foot or so behind Storm.

"I'm an orphan," Hawk explained. "Storm just watches over me."

"And makes sure you keep out of trouble."

"Yes, and that too," Hawk said, mock-exasperatedly.

"And she's a detective?" Logan asked.

"Part-time investigator," Hawk corrected, smiling slyly.

"In other words, she like a sleuth," Storm clarified.

"Nancy Drew, huh?" Inwardly, Logan thought, _Great._

Hawk seemed to read his thoughts somehow and scowled. "Don't mock Nancy Drew. She's awesome."

DXM

Ashley-Hawk, or sometimes, the Crystal Hawk- wasn't liking this Logan fellow one bit. Storm might be able to stand him, but if she had to deal with one of his questioning comments again, she was going to roast him.

As she and Storm walked back to the apartment, she let Storm know how she felt. "Why do we have to be partnered with _him?" _She asked.

"Because we just are," Storm replied.

"Well I don't like it. He questions everything I do- and did you see the way how he reacted when I picked up that revolver in ballistics? It's like he thinks I don't know _anything._ I think I've seen enough crime dramas and've r_ead_ enough books to know what to do."

Storm smiled amusingly. "You'll warm up to each other. He's just not used to having teenagers with him."

"Uh, Detectives Drake, Pryde, Rasputin and Rogue don't look that much older than me."

Storm just sighed, still smiling, as she put an arm around her. Hawk could be a handful sometimes; other times you were just trying to get her to do something. Hawk was still like a younger sister to Storm, though, and they usually had the best of times solving crimes.


	2. Team rivalries

Logan drove the car to the crime scene, speeding way past behind the normal limits. Hawk was jerked forward as Logan slammed on the brakes as they reached their destination; hitting her head on the back of Storm's seat. "Sorry," Logan said. "You alright back there?"

"Been better," Hawk replied, rubbing her forehead with her palm. "You call that a stop? Storm, remind me _never _to ride in the back when Logan's driving _or_ take my driving lessons with him."

Storm just shook her head and got out of the car. They were in front of an abandoned building house that was pink and surrounded by trees on three sides. "So, what've we got, Furball?" Logan asked. Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy received his nickname from Logan because he looked like a blue lion. He was also a mutant, as was most of the people in Logan's department.

Beast rolled his eyes. "Caucasian female about mid-to-late teens. Looks like a stab wound to the throat."

Hawk's blood chilled. She didn't like being at crime scenes where kids her own age were the victims. A look from Storm told her that she should wait in the car. "Sexual assault?" Storm asked.

"Can't say it looks like it," Beast replied. "But we can't rule it out. I'll do a rape kit when we get her on the table."

"Who found her?" Hawk couldn't help but ask.

"Anonymous tip," a voice said from behind them. Storm, Logan and Hawk turned to see a very broad man with blond hair and beard. Hawk noticed his nails were a yellowish color.

"Hello, Creed," Logan grumbled.

"Hello, Wolverine," Creed said. "Fancy meeting you here. And who might this be?"

"Detective Ororo Munroe," Storm said, extending her hand. "But most people call me Storm."

"I see you've got a new partner, Wolverine."

_"Two,"_ Hawk corrected. Creed turned to see her standing by the car. "He's got _two_ new partners."

"And who might you be?" Hawk could see that he giving her a look that told her to kick him where it hurts.

"Hawk," she said coolly. "And I'm underage, so don't even think about it." Although looked like she could pass for eighteen, she was really fifteen.

"Oh," Creed said, slightly disappointed. Then he turned back to Logan. "Well, Wolverine, I must say, you have two beautiful partners." He cast a meaningful glance at Storm, who blushed. Hawk rolled her eyes.

"'Ya know, if you'd stop flattering her and fill us in, that'd be really helpful." Storm shot her a dirty look, and Hawk just shrugged innocently.

"Lilienna Valdez," Creed said. "Fifteen years old, and was reported missing last night by her mother when she didn't come home."

"Murder weapon?" Hawk asked. Creed gave her an approving look.

"Placed next to her body. Looks like a hunting knife."

"Fingerprints?"

"Wiped clean. This guy obviously doesn't want to get caught."

"Maybe," Hawk said. "Or maybe he's stupid and left DNA between the hilt and the blade. Most stabbers cut themselves."

Creed thought about this for a moment, then turned to Logan, smiling. "I liked this kid, she certainly knows her stuff."

Hawk _almost _rolled her eyes again. That is, until she got a warning look from Storm. Hawk gave her an innocent look.

XMD

After wrapping things up, they all went back to the car. "Can I ride in the middle this time?" Hawk asked.

Logan looked at Storm. "Oh, let her Logan," she said. "She doesn't take up that much space."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They rode in silence for a few minutes. Then Hawk broke it. "So, who's this Creed guy anyway?"

"He's from our rival department," Logan said.

"We have a rival department? Sweet!"

"His real name is Victor Creed. Alot of folks call him Sabretooth, though."

Hawk snorted. "Name suits him." Storm elbowed her. "Ow!"

"Victor is not one to be crossed ," Logan continued. "I'm almost positive he's a dirty cop; I just can't prove it."

_I'll help ya out, _Hawk thought. She hadn't liked the feel of his aura, and that really creeped her out.

XMD

Storm pulled Hawk aside when they got back to the office. "You know you were very rude to Sabretooth."

"Sorry," Hawk said. "That guy just really creeped me out."

"Diesn't matter, Hawk," Storm said sternly. It was rare she ever spoke to Hawk like this. "The next time you act like that at a crime scene, the next one I go to, you'll be left at home. Understand?"

"Yes, Storm."

XMD

Sabretooth stopped by a few hours later. "Got the crime scene photos you wanted," he said flopping an envelope on Logan's desk.

"'Bout time," Logan said, signing the envelope and opening it.

Sabretooth turned to Storm, who was across from Logan. "Hey, Storm. Do you want to stop by the diner a little bit later for a drink? Say... eight o'clock? If you're not too busy that is."

Hawk, who was listening to a song on her iPod, lyp-synching, hadn't paid much attention until now. "Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry-" she looked up when she heard Sabretooth's question. A horrified look on her face.

Storm blushed. "Uh... let me think about it and I'll call you later."

XMD

"You can't possibly be serious about this!" Hawk exclaimed once they were in the car.

Storm sighed. Sometimes Hawk just needed to mind her own business. "If you don't want to go, Hawk, you don't have to."

"Are you kiddin'? I'm not leavin' you alone with him."

"Then quit complaining. What do you have magainst me dating anyway?"

"It's not that I have anything against you _dating-_ I actually enjoy it; it's the _men _I'm against sometimes."

They reached the diner five minutes later. "In or out?" Storm asked.

"In," Hawk said sourly, sighing. "I better be gettin' an extra-large milkshake for this."

"You'll get a milkshake if you stop complaining."

Sabretooth was at one of the hightops by the window, with free seats on either side of him. He turned and smiled at Storm as she came in. He was a little surprised to see Hawk though. "Storm," he said. She returned his smile. "I didn't realize you were bringing your kid."

While Sabretooth was paying attention to Hawk, Storm knew that she was about to roll her eyes, and shot her a warning glare. Hawk smiled sweetly. "It's nice to see you again, too, ."

XMD

While the adults conversed, Hawk listened to her iPod and texted whoever on her cell phone. At about 9:45, Hawk noticed out of the corner of her eye, Sabretooth reach out to stroke Storm's cheek. That wasn't very appealing to her. She cleared her throat and they turned to her. "Seriously guys, no PDA when I'm around."

XMD

"PDA?" Sabretooth asked when Hawk was out the door.

"Public Display of Affection," Storm explained, looking at the time. "Uh-oh, Victor, I've gotta go."

"Already?"

"Yes. Hawk, doesn't fall asleep until we're both home. Tonight was fun though, we should do it again sometime."

Sabretooth smiled, then waved her off.


	3. The date

Hawk and Storm came into the office at six o'clock sharp the next morning. Hawk had a small pink, fluffy pillow with her. One thing Hawk hated about working with Storm, was getting up early. She was a night person; someone who likes to stay up as late as humanly possible. But as soon as she fell asleep, she would sleep _late._ Hawk found her desk, placed her pillow on top of it, and dropped almost instantly.

Logan looked at Storm surprised. Hawk still had her earbuds in her ears. "She sleeps with music," Storm explained. "Even with songs that are supposed to get you up and wide awake, she'll sleep through them. Get her half-awake, and find a song she _loves,_ and she'll get up in a good mood."

"With her earbuds in her ears?"

Storm laughed. "No, silly. She has an iPod dock that plays the iPod while she sleeps. It also charges it."

"How long will she be like that?"

"Forever, if you let her," Storm exaggerated. "I'll give her a couple of hours."

While Hawk slept, Storm and Logan went through the reports. The ME's report said that the girl had been strangled to unconsciousness, defiled, strangled again, then stabbed. Storm was glad that Hawk was asleep; she would've read the report, then go outside for some air. Translation: 'I need to get my emotions under control.'

Rogue stopped by a little later and gave them some coffee. "Looks like someone else could use one," Logan commented.

"Hawk doesn't drink coffee," Storm said as she turned to Rogue. "Thank you."

"She doesn't?"

"No," Storm said, sipping hers. "I'll get her a frap a little later, or maybe a soda."

Logan made a face; Storm laughed. "What can I say? She's a strange child."

"In more ways than one," Logan replied.

They finished the ME's report and looked through the ballistics file. No fibers, no fingerprints, and no DNA- which wasn't surprising considering the rest of the evidence. This guy was a pro.

Sabretooth came in a little later. Unfortunately, that was also when Hawk woke up. "Oh, great," Storm heard her grumble. Shooting her a warning glare, she looked back to Sabretooth.

XMD

Hawk rubbed her eyes, and turned off 'Bad Day' by the Chipmunks. She took the hint from Storm and decided to take out her laptop and binder- where she kept the stories she wrote, She checked her e-mail- nothing from her penpal; went on Youtube, checked her channel and inbox, all the while listening to the adults converse.

"Find anything?" Sabretooth asked.

"No," Storm replied. "If anything, the only thing that we've learned is that this guy is a pro. He left no physical evidence behind."

Hawk knew there was something she should ask about that, but couldn't remember what it was. Her mind sometimes acted up on her. So, she just shrugged it off. It would come around... eventually.

The next comment made Hawk whirl around in her chair. "So, Sabretooth whispered in Storm's ear. He didn't know that Hawk could read lips, or read his thoughts as he spoke. "What so you think about us going out tonight? We could go see a movie."

Storm smiled. "Sure."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at eight." As Sabretooth walked by Hawk, he purposefully bumped her chair, causing her to mess up what she was writing. She shot him a dirty look. He just smirked at her. Hawk was half-tempted to throw a fireball at him to wipe the smirk off of his face. In response to that emotion, her hands started to heat up and smoke a little. Storm was the first to notice.

"Hawk!"

Hawk looked down to see the smoke coming from her hands. She gasped, immediately removed them, and saw the partially melted board. "Shoot," Hawk muttered. That was going to cost her some of her savings. She sighed; this was one of the bad things about controlling the four elements. She turned on 'My last breath' by Evanescence. Music helped calm her nerves.

XMD

"I can't believe you accepted the offer to go on a date with this guy!" Hawk exclaimed. Storm and Hawk were back in their apartment, Hawk standing in the living room, after the day just provided them with dead ends.

Storm was getting ready for her date. "Hawk," she said exasperatedly, "he's a nice guy. And it's not a date."

"Yeah," Hawk snorted. "A nice guy who just wants a bed."

"Hawk!" Storm said sharply. "That was uncalled for."

"It's true though," Hawk said defensively. "You didn't see the way he was looking at me."

"He didn't know you were fifteen," Storm said, an amused smile coming to her lips. "Come on now, you do look like you're an adult."

Hawk couldn't argue with that. "How do I look?" Storm asked. She was wearing a nice black dress that went a little past her knees, and two-inch high heels.

"Uh, Storm, it's a _movie._ And if it's not a date- like you claim it's not- just grab some jeans and a T-shirt. Or blouse," she added hastily.

"You're no help."

"Hey, I'm not a fashionist," Hawk replied. "Besides, you at least look good when you choose something." Hawk was referring to how she sometimes mismatched her clothes, and Storm would have to tell her what matched with what she wanted to wear; she's gotten better at that though, since she pretty much wore nothing but jeans these days, and could pretty much wear any top she wanted with them. There was a knock on the door. Storm hurriedly went to it. "Victor," she said. "Hey, could you give me a sec... thanks." She turned to Hawk. "Hawk I'm going whether you like it or not."

Hawk sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this one. "Fine, whatever."

Storm looked her sympathetcally. Then turned to leave. "There's money on the counter if you want to order some pizza."

"Make sure you're home by ten!" Hawk called after them as the door closed. "Or I'll be up all night."

She went to her room and started IMing Spottedfire.


	4. Girls night, Competition, and murder

Storm wasn't home by ten. Or eleven. She was home at midnight. Storm walked in quietly, and tried to put her stuff down, without disturbing Hawk. Problem was, Hawk was actually already in the living room, leaning against the couch. Storm turned on the light and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Hawk. "Do you have idea what time it is?"

Storm was about to answer when Hawk cut her off. "It's midnight."

"Yes," Storm said, not quite reprimandingly, but close enough to it. "And _you're_ supposed to be in bed."

"I told you to be home by ten, or I'd be up all night worrying."

"There was a long line, Hawk. We had to catch a later show."

"Prove it. Show me the ticket."

Storm did obligingly.

**Salt PG-13**

**10:00 1 **

"You caught the ten o'clock show. You _did_ tell him you've seen this one, right?"

Storm shrugged. She knew Hawk liked that movie, and that she was probably seething that she didn't get to see it a second time. "It was a good movie."

"So what did you do with the other two hours?"

Storm was startled by this question, and Hawk continued after seeing Storm's reaction. "Come on, Storm. You left here at eight, and it only takes twenty minutes to get to the theater. You guys did not wait two _hours _in a line to see a movie."

Storm sighed. She hated it when Hawk was interrogating her on her dates with other guys. "We went out to dinner."

"Where?"

"Panera."

"Very romantic," Hawk said sarcastically.

"We needed somewhere nice." Storm looked at her watch. "And right now we need to go to bed because we're only going to get a few hours of sleep; and you know how you are in the mornings."

"All the more reason to stay up all night."

"No."

"Darn it."

XMD

The next day, they interviewed some of Lilienna's closest friends and relatives. Nothing. Lilienna was a typical school girl with good grades; no boyfriend; quiet; never broke curfew, etc. And, the typical phrase everyone has when asked if anyone wanted to hurt Lilienna, "No. Everyone love her..."

Nothing that could possibly scream motive.

Storm and Hawk were now walking back to the office from the cafe next door, frustrated with this killer. "You do know that I have a competition this Saturday and next, right?" Hawk asked out of the blue.

"Really?" Storm asked. "I didn't know."

"I could've sworn I told you, like, two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry, Hawk," Storm said apologetically. "I've just been so focused on this case-"

"And Sabretooth."

Storm shot her a dirty look. "That I forgot," she finished.

"But you're gonna be there, right?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

XMD

Sabretooth came in a little later that day. "Say, Storm, you want to meet up later?"

Hawk rolled her eyes, and continued scrolling through things on Valdez on her laptop. Nothing popped out.

Storm looked up from what she was doing, looked up at Sabretooth, then at her watch. "Sorry, Creed," she said, getting up and grabbing her bag. "But it's five o'clock and it's Friday. And Hawk knows..."she looked at Hawk, who looked up from what she was doing. "...Friday nights are our girls nights."

"Yes!" Hawk said, pumping her arm as she shut down her laptop.

"Alright if I clock out early, Logan?"

"Sure, 'Ro."

"Thanks," she said, turning back to Hawk. "You ready?"

"Mm-hm," Hawk said eagerly.

"Let's go then."

Hawk followed a little behind. While Storm's back was turned, she turned her head and stuck out her tongue at Sabretooth.

After putting their stuff in the back, Hawk took shot-gun and Storm went into the driver's side. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well... I do want to see the Dawn Treader."

"Alright, Dawn Treader it is. Remind me which one that is again."

"It's the new Narnia movie."

"Right."

XMD

The movie was great and everyone went to sleep satisfied. The next morning was a little hectic though. Hawk walked to the stables where her Andalusian black mare, Midnight Storm, was kept.

Storm ran a little late the next morning, trying to get to the show, but she managed to get there and find a seat three rider's before Hawk.

XMD

Hawk looked up from where she waited for her turn. She saw Storm and waved. Midnight stamped her hoof. "Okay, okay," Hawk giggled. "I get it. Focus."

XMD

"Hello," someone said next to Storm. She turned to see it was Sabretooth.

"Victor," Storm said, surprised, but happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I heard the kid mention something about a horse show, so I thought I'd come over and check it out. Which one is she by the way?"

"That one on the black mare," Storm said pointing to the rider at the starting gate.

"Up next is number on, Ashley Munroe, on Midnight Storm. " The announcer said. Everyone clapped. Once the crowd had quieted down, Hawk began her round.

XMD

Hawk was two strides away from her fifth jump, a double oxer, when she looked up and saw Sabretooth. _Hawk!_ Midnight called telepathically. Hawk immediately saw that she had miscalculated her time. It was too late to turn around, and there was no way she was going for a refusal without injuring Midnight. She jumped...

XMD

Storm noticed Midnight's stride falter on the double oxer, and knew instantly that Hawk was going to jump and risk a fault; refusing and turning around were out of the question. Midnight's jump was sloppy and ungraceful; but, somehow, she managed to clear it. Or they almost did. Midnight's hind hoof nicked one of the poles.

The crowd held it's breath as the pole bobbled, but didn't fall. Hawk was now on the last jump, a triple. She slowed Midnight down, significantly, to a trot, cleared all three, and put on a burst of speed to race for the finish. 1:10.00. Perfect time, clean round.

XMD

Hawk looked at her time, then looked at the jump she nicked. The pole was still up. That meant that she was in first place.

XMD

"First Place, Ashley Munroe on Midnight Storm, with 1:10.00."

Storm cheered Hawk as she received her ribbon, and trophy. Midnight got a blanket of roses placed on her back. After the awards were given out, Storm went down to the arena to meet Hawk.

"You came!" Hawk exclaimed, giving her a hug, while still on Midnight's back.

"I told you I would," Storm said, laughingly. "I would hate to miss seeing you get a blue ribbon."

"Yeah, because then I probably would've killed you." Storm swatted her arm.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Hawk looked up to see Sabretooth heading toward them. The happy feeling left her. "What's he doin' here?" Hawk asked in a low tone.

"Maybe I should take back my comment."

"No, I just didn't expect to see him here."

Sabretooth stopped in front of Midnight and looked up at her. "Nice job kid. Nice horse too." He reached out to Midnight, but she pulled her head back; her ears also going back.

"Easy," Hawk murmured soothingly. "Easy."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't typically like strangers."

"I wonder why," a voice said behind them. They all turned to see it was Logan.

"Logan," Hawk and Storm said simultaneously; both happy and surprised to see him.

"Nice to see you girls too," Logan said, mock-hurtful.

"How did you know where we were?" Hawk asked, smiling.

"I overheard you mention the show the other day as we all came back from the cafe.

"Why are you here, Wolverine?" Sabretooth asked.

"Our killer's struck again."


	5. Favor

Hawk was staring dumbstruck at the victim. Storm noticed the horrified look in her eyes- even though her face was impassive- and how she stood rigidly. The victim's name was Jennifer Carlosa. Sixteen, reported missing when she come home from the library last night, and found in this alley, not far from the original crime scene, by some joggers. Her throat had been slashed open and she had been gutted in the stomach.

Storm got up from where she was kneeling and gently turned Hawk away form the scene. "Maybe you should wait in the car," she suggested. Hawk nodded slowly, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then she walked shakily back to the car. Storm sighed, this was going to be a long day.

XMD

Logan returned from the morgue into the office where Hawk and Storm were. Hawk was on her laptop, listening to her iPod. "Storm," Logan called quietly. Storm looked up, and he nodded slightly for her to come his direction. Storm looked Hawk's direction, making sure she didn't notice her getting up; then turned his walked his way.

"Farther in," she said, walking a little farther down the corridor, where the wall met the open area of the desks.

"Why?" Logan asked following her lead.

"She can read lips. I don't want her to know the gruesome details of the attack. Is it the same guy?"

"Yes. He's upped his MO though, he wanted his victim to experience what he offered, then killed her. She probably rejected him, though, there were defensive wounds on her wrists."

"If this continues Logan," Storm said, the fear clear in her quiet voice. "No female teenager will be safe on the street by them self." She looked past him toward the desk area, particularly at Hawk. "Not even her."

XMD

Storm went out with Sabretooth the next night, leaving Hawk alone. Hawk got bored and called Logan over. "Hey," Hawk said, as he walked in. "Thanks for coming over." She closed the door. "I ordered Pizza. Should be here within the next few-" There was a knock on the door. "Or now." She opened the door and gave the guy the money while receiving two boxes of large pizzas. "Hope you like pepperoni. If not, pick it off and give it to me so you can have plain cheese."

She grabbed some Pepsi, a , and some plates and placed them in the living room. "Wanna play cards?"

"I didn't think you'd gamble at your age. Plus, I don't think Gambit is a good influence on you if you do."

"I don't," Hawk replied, laughing. "I was wondering if you knew how to play Auction Rumy. My grandmother taught me how to play. And it doesn't involve money."

"Deal it."

XMD

Storm came in to see Logan and Hawk on the X-box 360, playing Rock band. Hawk was obviously singing 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence.

_"Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool"_

Logan was on either the guitar or base, a little frustrated with the game controller. "Oh yeah!" Hawk cheered as she got a hundred percent flawless. Logan got an eighty-six percent got skills.

"Well, I see you had some fun while I was gone, Hawk."

"You said, no _friends_ over. Logan's not a friend, he's a _colleague._"

"I really hate it when you find the loop-holes."

Hawk was giggling. Storm turned to Logan. "How bad did she kick you Logan?"

"Beat me twice in Auction Rumy, and Thirteen times at this game."

"Hey! You had a pretty good score on drums. I can't even keep the beat," Hawk said.

"You should know by now, Logan that she'll more than likely beat you on the mic. That's her main strength."

"Yeah, I learned that after the third time."

Hawk giggled.

"I should go now," Logan said after an awkward silence between him and Storm.

"Sure," Storm said walking him out. Sabretooth just walked in through the door. "I'm goin' to bed," Hawk said, walking out of the room.

Storm sighed, and looked back at Sabretooth. "Goodnight, Victor."

XMD

The next day, everyone was working hard. There tried to find connections with Valdez and Carlosa. There was nothing that seemed to connect them. They went on like this until Friday. Hawk had stayed home that day, trying to take a small break. There had been four others, all of them the same age range as her. Storm came home exhausted. "Hey," Hawk said, looking up from the floor where she was playing solitaire. "So, I was thinking that maybe we could stay home, order some pizza, get some ice cream-"

"Hawk, what are you talking about?" Storm asked.

"It's girls night. Don't you remember?"

Realization came in to Storm's eyes. "Oh, no."

"You forgot, didn't you?" Hawk demanded.

"Hawk, I'm really sorry," Storm said. "I told Victor that we-"

"Oh, so it's Victor now?"

"Hawk, please. This case is getting to all of us. I forgot all about our Girl's Night, and I thought that maybe going out tonight would be good us."

"But it's _Girl's Night,_ Storm. The night where it's just us. No work, no friends, just me and you." She got up and started for her room. Then paused and turned back to her, tears in her eyes. "Hope you have fun with _Victor._"

With that she spun on her heel and stormed to her room. "Hawk-" Storm tried.

"Go away!" Hawk's door slammed and Storm could hear the sobs coming from the room. She sighed as a knock came onto the door. It was Victor. Storm took out her cell phone and called Logan. "Just a minute," Storm said to the door as the phone rang. Logan answered on the second. "Hello?"

"Logan," Storm said. "Hey, it's Storm. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" he asked, clearly curious about why she wasn't on a girl's night.

"Hawk and I got into a fight, and I'm going out with Victor. Do you think you could possibly check in on her... thanks."

There was another knock. "I'm coming." Storm said, looking back at Hawk's room before going out.


	6. Killer revealed

Logan came in a little later. He used the spare key to get in, and saw that the living room was empty, minus a deck of Star Wars cards that were scattered in front of the coffee table. His keen ears picked up music coming from one of the bedrooms. He walked down a small hallway to his left and stopped in front of a door. There was a bedroom to his left and a spare room to his right.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares..._

However, despite the volume of the music, he could hear sobs. He knocked.

"Go _away!"_

"Hawk?" Logan asked, opening the door. Big mistake. He had to close it quickly to keep from being hit by a stuffed animal. The music was turned off and there was a shuffle of feet. Hawk opened door.

"Oh, it's you," she said dully. "Sorry, I thought you were Storm."

"Wouldn't Storm have a higher pitch," Logan asked.

Hawk scowled. "_Don't _start, okay? I had my music on and it was a group called Nickelback that was singing- a group with nothing but guys. Or were you not payin' attention?"

Logan finally realized why he never wanted to cross Hawk during her bad days. Then something struck him. "Why didn't you throw a fireball at me?"

"You're kiddin' me. Storm'll kill me if I so much as scorch the place." She sighed. "Want some pizza?"

"Sure."

"Pepperoni?" Hawk asked when she reached the phone on the counter.

"Whatever you want."

After ordering the pizza, Hawk joined Logan in the living room and picked up her cards. "Pizza'll be here in twenty," she said. "Wanna play Rock Band?"

"Uh..." Logan said, remembering what happened last time.

Hawk laughed. "Don't worry, I'll play the electric guitar this time."

XMD

After the pizza arrived, they both paused the game and sat down to eat. "I'm tellin' ya, Logan," Hawk said, grabbing a slice. "As soon as Storm stops dating, I'm gonna go on Pizza strike for awhile."

"Got a question for ya," Logan said. "Why don't you ever call Storm 'mom' or somethin' like that?"

He suddenly realized he hit a mark as a dark look came over Hawk's face. "Because she's _not,_" she said, with just a hint of bitterness. After a moment, it went away. "Why do you call her 'Ro instead or Ororo?"

"It's easier to say. You didn't answer my question."

"Yes I did."

"Doesn't qualify."

She shot him a look. "Oh, you're good. Fine," she said after a moment. "It's because she's not my real mother. She's more like a big sister to me. I don't _want _another mother, nor do I _need _another mother." She got up and unpaused the game. "And since you asked me such a personal question, I'm goin' on the mic."

Logan groaned and got on the drums. Hawk chose 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet.

_I'm at war with the world and  
they try to pull me into the dark..._

XMD

Hawk went into the kitchen early the next morning, and grabbed some yogurt for breakfast. That's when she saw Storm's note.

_Meet you at the show. I'll make up last night to you.  
Promise._

_-Storm._

Hawk crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash. "Right," she muttered. "If she's not with _Victor."_

XMD

Storm was looking through the files, trying to find any connection between their victims, when Logan got her attention. "Doesn't Hawk have that competition today?"

Storm looked at the clock. 2:30. Hawk's competition started at two. She was late.

XMD

Hawk looked up at the stands. Storm wasn't there. Midnight looked up at her, with a hopeful look in her eyes. "She's not comin'," Hawk said bitterly, "so, better not get our hopes up." Then, she cantered out of the gate and began her round.

XMD

Storm was stuck in traffic when she looked at the clock. It was almost three o'clock. She had missed the show.

XMD

Hawk had just finished putting Midnight back into her stall when Sabretooth came up behind her. "Nice job kid."

"Will you stop calling me that?" she asked, not really in the mood to deal with him. "What do you want?"

"Storm asked me to pick you up." Hawk knew automatically that was a lie. Storm knew how much she disliked the guy, and how he made her feel uncomfortable. There was a glint in his eyes that made Hawk's danger sense and mental alarms go off. She looked down to see a gun, concealed in his jacket, pointed at her.

"Wanna put that away?" she asked. _Isis, get ready behind the door._

"Listen, girlie," he growled. "Either you come with me quietly, or I'll kill one of your riding friends."

"You're gonna regret that."

"We'll see."

_Isis!_

A white wolf suddenly shot over the door and clamped her jaw over the wrist that held the pistol. Sabretooth growled in pain while Hawk smirked. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"What's goin' on here?" Logan asked, coming in as Isis let go of Sabretooth's wrist.

"Nothing," Hawk said, walking out of the stables.

XMD

Storm walked through the show grounds, looking for Hawk. Suddenly, she saw a tall redhead with freckles on her face and blue eyes. It was one of Hawk's riding buddies, Emily Johnson. "Emily," she called.

Emily looked up from talking with a girl Storm didn't recognize. "Hi, ."

"Have you seen Hawk?"

"Last I saw she was in the stables. There also this tall scruffy guy too."

"She left with him." The other girl said.

"Thanks, girls. Could you tell me how she did? I got caught up at work."

Emily suddenly got uncomfortable. She knew how important this competition was to Hawk- and how upset she would be if Storm missed it. "She and I are going to the championships. She placed first and I placed second on Dancing Winds." Dancing winds was a chestnut Arabian mare.

"Ok, thanks."

"Anytime."

Storm headed toward the stables. This was not her day.

XMD

Hawk had gotten into Logan's car as soon as she left the stables. "What happened?" Logan asked, not starting the car.

"I don't know," Hawk said. "You tell me. He just came in and pointed a gun at me. Said he would kill one of my friends if I didn't go with him."

"Want to press charges?"

Hawk sighed and shook her head. "No, don't bother. No one could see the gun, and if I tell Storm it will be my word against his. Plus, who would believe a fifteen year old who obviously dislikes him?"

Logan sighed. "You're right."

"Logan," Hawk said, fear creeping into her voice. "When you guys said that there was no DNA on the hunting knives, did you guys check the hilts like I suggested on Lillienna's?"

"No. Why?"

"We have to go to the office. Now."

XMD

Storm reached the stables and saw that Victor was there. "Victor, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were coming over here, and was hoping I could take you to the next crime scene."

"There's been another victim?" Storm asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I suppose I could pick up my car later."

XMD

"I couldn't find any DNA epithelial between the hilts," Rogue said to Hawk and Logan back at the office.

"You sure?" Hawk asked.

"Positive."

"Thanks, Rogue."

Hawk turned to Logan. "Do you know where Storm is?"

"No."

Hawk sighed exasperatedly. "She's probably out with Creed. Could you tell her to call me when she gets in? I'll be at my apartment."

"Sure."

XMD

Storm stepped out of the car. They were at a forest of some kind. Probably a park. Problem was that there wasn't a single car around. She walked toward the trees a little and stopped. Maybe the others were on horseback, but she didn't see any, nor did she see any hoof prints. "Victor, this isn't a crime scene."

"I know," he whispered in her ear. Storm froze. She felt something against her back, and realized it was a gun. Then, it all came together, and hit her like a lightning bolt.

"You're the teenage killer," she whispered, fear starting to paralyze her. If she turned around quickly, he would shoot; there was no way she could disarm him.

"Yes," he replied. "Now move."

Storm did as she was told. Why didn't she listen to Hawk?

XMD

Logan looked at the clock. Five o'clock. Where the heck was she? He called her cellphone for the fourth time, and still got her voice mail. Something wasn't right.

XMD

"Alright, stop." Sabretooth smiled as he pointed the gun at the woman he'd been dating for the past couple of weeks. He could feel the fear coming off of her in waves. This aroused him, and made him wonder what it would be like to actually touch her. He was hoping to get to the younger one and get rid of her so that he would be able to get to this one, but this could work also. The kid was probably going to harder to control though. He could see in her eyes that she was one of the headstrong stubborn ones who needed to be controlled.

The goddess'- that was what he liked to think of her as- breathing became hectic as he turned her around. Her hands were in the air, and her eyes were wide. He grabbed her neck, and she started to make gurgling sounds.

XMD

Storm tried to escape his grip, but that only made the pain worse. She was also starting to have problems breathing. It was a good thing that she never told him what her power was. "Victor... let... me... go."

He wasn't listening. He just stared at her lustfully. "Scream for me," he whispered.

Storm's eyes turned white as she summoned a lightning bolt. Victor didn't know what was going on, until he looked up and saw the thunderhead in the sky. There was a warning rumble of thunder, but he just roared. Storm shot the lightning bolt dead into his chest. He was shot backwards into a row of trees. Storm got some of her breath back, and started farther into the trees. She created a thick fog around her, so thick that only she could see through it. She had to get out of here as fast as possible. Only problem was, she didn't know she was heading farther into the trees.

XMD

Sabretooth got up almost immediately. She didn't know she could easily heal himself. He saw the fog, and smiled sinisterly. _You want to play, witch, let's play..._

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys _honestly _think I was going to keep it SabreStorm? Sorry to deceive all of those who did, but I can't _stand_ that pairing.


	7. Search

Hawk woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing. She reached over for her phone. "Hello?"

XMD

Storm didn't know how long she was running last night; but she had eventually fell and went to sleep almost immediately. She woke up, with the fog still around her, thankfully, and was about to start running again when she remembered her cell phone. She picked it up and dialed Hawk's number, praying she would pick up and not look at the caller I.D. and ignore her. "Hello?" Hawk said drowsily.

"Hawk?" Storm asked...

XMD

"Storm," Hawk asked shooting up, and getting out of bed. "Storm where the heck are you? You didn't come home last night. If you're with Victor, I swear I will kill you. You do realize you missed the greatest show of my _life?"_

"Yes, Hawk, I know."

"And why did you send Victor to pick me up?"

"Hawk, I didn't send Victor. He met me at the show, telling me there as another crime scene."

"Why would..." Hawk let her voice trail off. She was only testing Storm, but the way Storm spoke was troubling her. "Oh my gosh! Storm where are you?"

"I don't know." Hawk ran into the living room and turned on the TV, there was a newscast in front of the forest not too far from where she lived. "I'm in some kind of forest," Storm continued as she turned the TV on.

"That would explain the fog on the TV," Hawk said, flipping to another news channel.

"What?"

"Storm, it's all over the morning news. Unexplained fog in the densest part of a forest."

"Do... f.. me..a...ge... o..."

"What? Storm you're breaking up."

"I said...Lo..."

"What? Storm. Storm? Are you there?" Hawk looked at her phone. She had signal; Storm probably didn't. Hawk ran to her room to get dressed.

XMD

"Hawk?" Storm asked. She looked at her phone. Poor signal. "Stupid service," she muttered. She got up, and, feeling the air displacements and sensing someone coming towards her, started running again. Although, she didn't realize she lost a shoe until too late.

XMD

Sabretooth sniffed the air. He had ran into over a dozen trees thanks to the fog before he figured out her pattern. The fog was starting to thin out. _Playing hide and seek?_

XMD

"Logan!" Hawk called, rushing in to the office area. Logan looked up from the files he was reading. "What?" he asked.

"You were right," Hawk said, catching her breath. "Creed's a dirty cop."

"How do you know?"

"Did you find any connections between the victims?"

"No."

"That's... Oh my gosh, I can't believe I overlooked it." Hawk said.

"What?"

"All of them went to Bayville high. That's the same school around my area. They were all walking home, alone, at night, from either a party, cafe, etc. All of them close to the forest."

"What's the connection again?"

"They were all teenagers in high school. All around the same age. That's what our killer liked."

"I don't get it, what's this got to do with Creed?"

"He did it. That's why he was at the show with the gun. I was to be his next victim. But, now he has Storm."

"What?"

"Come on. I'll explain in the car."

XMD

Storm stumbled again, twisting her ankle and losing her other shoe. She didn't have time to check it, since she knew Sabretooth probably wasn't far behind her. Scrambling to her feet again she started farther into the dense forest. She wished she could fly into the air, but the tree branches were too low.

XMD

"So, he wanted to go out with Storm so that he could get close to you?" Logan asked, racing down the streets.

"Yes. Turn left here," Hawk said, grabbing the door handle as Logan made the turn. They stopped when they saw Creed's car. Hawk got out and ran toward it, but there was no one inside.

"Great," Hawk muttered. "They must've gone into the forest. We're gonna need horses for this job."

"I'll call them in."

"Wait," Hawk said. "I'm calling the shots on this. Midnight Storm knows this forest area like the back of her hoof."

"You've been through here before?"

"Just to practice. When you're competing, you need to know and go through all sorts of terrains. This area is the best for cross-country."

"You're not going in there alone; I'm not going to be responsible if you get lost."

"Logan, Logan," Hawk tsked. "You underestimate me... Isis!"

A white wolf jumped out of the back of the car that Hawk telekinetically opened. Logan jumped back in surprise. "How did that get into the car?"

Isis growled. She didn't like being referred to like an object. "I hid her back there, and told her to be quiet. She can easily track Storm better than any bloodhound. I also have aerial support." She turned away from him. "Sky!"

A hawk swooped down and landed on Hawk's arm. "This is Sky, my hawk. Without her, I'd probably still be in those trees."

"Is that why you're called Hawk?"

"Only partially. Now, I have to call Emily. She knows these woods also; plus she has a trailer that can get both of our horses here in a jiffy."

"Who's Emily?"

"Emily Johnson. She's a close friend of mine, and a riding buddy. I wouldn't trust Midnight with anyone else- except maybe a few other people." Hawk tool out her cell phone and dialed Emily's number.

X

Emily broke off the conversation she was having with a friend at the stables where she kept Dancing Winds and answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Emily!" a female voice said on the other line. "It's me."

"Hawk?"

"Yeah. Listen, I need a favor. Do you think you can bring Dancer and Midnight down to the forest where we practice our cross-country? The one near by my apartment."

"Yeah, I think so... why?"

"Let's just say that I'll owe you once we're out of this. It has to do with the teenager killer."

Emily perked up at this. "Okay. Meet you in ten."

X

Hawk hung up the phone. "Okay, she's on her way. She says she'll be here in ten minutes."

"You two are not going in there alone," Logan said firmly. "We don't need another dead body of a teenager."

"Logan, I'm the only one- besides Emily- who knows these woods better than anyone. It's going to take too long for back up to arrive with other horses, and by then we might be too late. It's our only chance."

X

Emily arrived fifteen minutes later. "Sorry, we're late. I had to convince my dad."

They lowered the ramp and backed out the horses that were already tacked up. "Thanks for tacking her up for me," Hawk said, mounting her horse.

"Figured you would need to get on as fast as possible," Emily replied.

"Alright, Emily, Isis and I will head Northwest, Logan head North, just in case they've swerved Isis will take the lead. She'll howl once if she's found something, twice if she's found Storm. We'll be able to keep in contact through our walkie talkies. Emily and I will stay near each other at all times. We don't need Sabretooth to get another victim."

X

Emily and Hawk rode out for about fifteen minutes, calling Storm's name. They gave up calling her name after the first five minutes. "So who is this 'Sabretooth' guy?" Emily asked.

"Apparently, he's Storm's boyfriend, a dirty cop, and a lying murdering rapist all into one."

"You _really _don't like this guy do you?"

"Would you?" Hawk shot back.

"No," Emily replied. "Not really."

The two stopped for a moment and looked around. Suddenly, there was a howl. "Isis," Hawk said. They both started galloping as Isis howled again several seconds later. They found Isis by a tree. Hawk dismounted and looked at what Isis was sniffing. It was Storm's shoe. "This is Storm's," Hawk said to Emily. Hawk remounted as Logan came on her radio. "Hawk, I've got nothin'. I heard Isis' howl; what does she have?"

"It's Storm's shoe, Logan. Want me to give you our location?"

"Sure."

"Give me a sec." Hawk took out a mini revolver from the saddlebag.

"Where'd you get that?" Emily asked.

"I stole it from Storm's safe," Hawk said. "There's a detective called Shadowcat on the squad, she can go through any solid object-"

"And you used your shape-shifting ability to go through the safe," Emily finished.

"Yeah. Hold to Dancer tightly now; she's probably going to rear."

"I sure hope you know what your doing, Hawk."

Hawk raised the gun and shot it. Both of the horses reared, but they didn't bolt; which was a good thing for the girls. Logan appeared a moment later. "What happened?" he demanded. Then he saw the revolver as Hawk put it back into her saddlebag. "Where did you get that?"

"I got it from Storm's safe," Hawk replied curtly. "She's carrying a similar weapon, but it's on her ankle, and it's probably dropped. The good news is that she got away from Sabretooth-"

_That may not be so, Hawk, _Isis said.

"What do you mean, Isis?" Hawk asked looking at her.

_I picked up Sabretooth's scent also. Storms' is fainter than his, but only slightly. It could be that she got away, but I can't be certain._

"Great," Hawk muttered, turning back to the others. "Okay, scratch that. We know she got away from him, but it's possible he caught up."

"What do we do now?" Emily asked.

"Fan out," Hawk said, "Storm's shoe is pointing that direction..." she pointed straight ahead of them. "...more than likely she went that direction. You and I will go straight, while Isis tracks her down. Logan, go farther right, but also keep straight ahead."

They all nodded in confirmation, and raced off.

X

Storm didn't know how far she had run, and she didn't really care. Suddenly, she tumbled down a sheer drop in the hill. When she stopped, her ankle was burning with pain. She tried to get up, but couldn't; it caused her too much pain. It was just her luck that the branches were too low for her to fly; she could just manipulate the winds to lift her up into the air.

She crawled a couple of feet to her right. She was tired, hungry, thirsty, and in agony. She was only a few from the tree, when she passed out.


	8. Search and Rescue

Hawk and Emily galloped after Isis. Suddenly, she stopped. Hawk dismounted and found another shoe, and a few feet beyond Storm's mini revolver. She looked at Emily worriedly. How Storm managed to run this far with only one shoe, they would ask about later. Isis barked, letting them know that she picked up the trail. Hawk remounted an placed the shoe with it's partner, along with the revolver into the saddlebag. Then galloped off.

X

Sabretooth found the Goddess on her side, partially buried under dead leaves. He stopped right in front of her, just as she woke up. He smiled when she didn't try to run; he knew she was too weak. This satisfied him to no end. In his mind, the weaker they were, the easier they were to control. Although it did take the fun out of hunting her down.

He knelt down next to her, and his smile grew even wider when he saw her eyes widen in fear.

X

When Storm came to, she saw Victor standing over her, and gasped. He knelt down next to her, his amber eyes boring into her brown ones. Storm realized that her only chance for survival was to do exactly as she was told. Maybe then, he would let her live.

X

"Storm!" Hawk called. "Storm!"

"Ms. Munroe!" Emily tried.

_Quiet! _Isis snapped.

Hawk turned to the wolf. "What's wrong Isis?"

_Sabretooth's been through here. His scent is fresh and strong. As if he was here very recently._

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked, as she saw her friends get fearful.

"I'm thinking, that if we don't find Storm soon, she's toast."

X

Victor started to slowly stroke her cheek. Storm flinched at his touch and began to tremble. "You owe me a scream," he whispered, sending a chill racing down her spine.

"Please," Storm pleaded. "Please, don't do this." A tear started to stream down her cheek, but she ignored it as Sabretooth chuckled at her pathetic pleas.

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll be gentle with you."

Storm squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. This just could not be happening.

X

Isis picked up Storm's scent in the breeze. She wasn't far away. Although, she also detected Sabretooth's scent mingled in with Storm's. A growl formed deeply in her throat. And she darted off into the direction the breeze was coming from.

X

Hawk and Emily were still looking around when they heard Isis' growl. Then, she darted off. "Isis!" Hawk called. Isis ignored her.

"What's gotten into her?" Emily asked.

"Only two things would make her ignore me- well actually three things. Food is the obvious one. The other two are if I'm being threatened, or Storm's being threatened."

They both gave each other a knowing look, and Hawk took out her revolver and gave off two shots before they urged their horses into a gallop.

X

Both Victor and Storm looked up when they heard the shots. Storm knew she lost her weapon while she was running, so there was no way she could threaten him. After a moment, Sabretooth leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You'll be dead before they realize what happened."

Storm, squeezed her eyes tightly shut; dreading what was about to was a sudden rush of leaves and a flash of white as something darted out from the underbrush. Storm realized, with relief, that it was Isis. And wherever Isis was, Hawk wasn't far behind.

But this thought also scared her. What was Hawk doing here in the first place? She was supposed to go to the office and get Logan. Of course, Hawk probably hadn't heard that because of the bad service. She really hoped Logan was with Hawk.

X

Sabretooth felt the razor-sharp teeth grab his wrist. He saw it rush out at him, snarling. But the teeth still hurt as if his hand was being cut off. He quickly flung the wolf off. It landed on it's side with a yelp; but got back up automatically, and charged. Sabretooth slashed at her muzzle, drawing blood. As it made a speedy recovery from the blow, he slashed again at her unprotected flank; practically slicing her side open. There was another yelp and a whine as the wolf fell onto her good side. Sabretooth turned to finish her off, when there was a sudden sound of hooves. "Isis!"

He whirled to see the kid, on her black mare, race to the top of the slope, skid to a stop, and rear. The horses' front hooves were flailing before they literally stomped to the ground. Another rider came up next to her. This one was a redhead on a light brown horse. Its' ears were back and it backed up a little. _The cavalry arrived,_ he thought gleefully. _A delicious cavalry._

X

Isis had disappeared into the undergrowth after the girls had followed her for about two minutes. Not really knowing what to do, the girls just continued galloping. Hawk brought Storm to a halt when she felt like her head was about to explode. Isis had gotten into some trouble, and now she was hurt. They heard the yelps from dead ahead. Hawk put up her telepathic blocks to keep from receiving Isis' pain through their telepathic bond. There was another yelp; but this time, Hawk saw Sabretooth. "Isis!" Hawk cried, skidding to a halt and rearing Midnight into the air. Midnight whinnied as she flailed her hooves.

Dancer came up next to them, her ears going back as soon as she saw Sabretooth, and took a couple of steps back from the edge of the hill they were on. Hawk knew her eyes were probably a hazel blaze, but she couldn't help it. _No one _touched her animals without paying for it.

Logan came on the scene just then, and stopped dead when he saw Storm and Isis. There was a loud _SNIKT _as his knuckles bared foot long metal claws. She had heard rumors that they were adamantium; an alloy that was supposedly indestructible.

Hawk looked back at the scene before knew of only one tactic that would gain them the upper hand in this. The rear 'n' buck. Emily looked at her and her eyes widened in shock when she saw what Hawk was thinking. "Are you crazy? You could easily miscalculate and over shoot it."

"Did you all of a sudden become a telepath and I didn't know it?"

Emily glowered. "Hawk, I'm serious."

"I know; but, you forget about what I can do." There was a sudden gust of wind.

"I get the point, Hawk; but are you _sure _you can _manage _a shot like this?"

"It's the only way to gain the upperhand, Em; you got any better ideas?"

"No," Emily conceded.

Hawk backed Midnight up a tad bit, then made her rear and buck her off. Hawk used the winds and her telekinesis to aim for Sabretooth's chest. Once her foot made contact; her momentum causing him to stumble back. She landed in a combat crouch as Sabretooth regained his footing. Hawk glared at him, then used her earth ability to connect to the trees and manipulated the branches to grab and bind him- minus the tree near Storm.

Hawk then flicked her palm open, and a fireball appeared in her palm. She prepared to pitch...

XMD

Storm was still recovering from her initial shock during the main fight. But she became coherent enough to see Hawk's intention when she saw the fireball. "Hawk!"

XMD

Hawk turned when she heard Storm call her name. "Don't. It's over."

"But what about Isis?" Hawk demanded. "He needs to pay for that."

"Which is why we'll add animal cruelty to the charges."

Logan came down and slashed Sabretooth's face with his claws. Then he told Sabretooth something that Hawk didn't quite catch. Then turned around and went to help Storm.

XMD

Storm was trying to sit up, when Logan came over. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Storm nodded, but hissed between her teeth when as she moved her bad ankle.

Logan gave her a concerned look. "I twisted my ankle further back," Storm explained. "Although, I think I might have broken it when I slipped down here."

"Here," Logan said, bracing his arm under her shoulder, and placing the other one under her knees. He carried her back up the hill where Hawk was waiting for them.

"Looks like you're riding side saddle," Hawk said to Storm, when she saw them.

"Didn't you tell me that was uncomfortable?" Storm asked.

"Which leg is it?"

"My right one."

"Well, then if it doesn't cause you too much pain to swing your leg over the saddle."

Storm didn't like the idea of that, so she went on the Midnight sidesaddle. Hawk rode behind Emily on Dancing Winds. Logan led Midnight, since Hawk said that a horse could only carry about twenty percent of their weight, and that he would have to ride a Shire to go horseback riding. Of course, she did receive a sharp look from Storm. Somehow, they ended up at the stables where Hawk and Emily kept their horses. "Thanks for the lift, Em," Hawk said dismounting before Emily.

"No problem. It was fun."

Storm also dismounted, with Logan's help, and leaned on Midnight. Hawk looked over Storm. "You really should get that ankle looked at, Storm."

"I'm fine, Hawk."

"Really," Hawk said mischievously, with a wicked smile. "Midnight."

Midnight walked forward forward out of Storm's reach; causing her to lose her balance. She would have fallen if Logan hadn't steadied her. "If you're fine, then why did you just lose your balance and Logan had to steady you?"

Storm gave her a dirty look. "I might've broken it on my run from Sabretooth."

"I could heal it for you if you want?"

Storm got a skeptical look on her face.


	9. Ice cream and chitchat

Hawk and Storm walked into the cafe' where Storm and Victor had spent their first "date" two weeks earlier. Storm was on crutches, thanks to her broken ankle, as she came in. Logan was at the high top toward the window. He turned his head as they came in, and helped Storm with her crutches. They all ordered milkshakes and started to talk. "She won't let me heal her!" Hawk exclaimed, sitting down. "I could've totally saved us some money and a trip to the doctor's."

"I think I want to keep my leg, thank you," Storm said in her defense.

"I'm not that bad."

"Really?" Storm asked quizzically. "Then how come last time you tried to heal a cut on my finger, I ended up with a burn mark?"

"I wasn't focused! Besides, I did heal that one too- correctly, I might add."

"Better safe than sorry."

Hawk rolled her eyes as their waitress came by with their orders.

"So," Hawk said after they got their milkshakes. "What did you learn this week?" Hawk had been waiting to this for awhile.

Storm rolled her eyes. "To always believe you when you say someone is no good."

"And?"

"To always text or call whenever I'm not going or when I'm about to cancel girl's night."

"And?"

Storm sighed exasperatedly. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Hawk said, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"So how's Isis?" Logan asked.

"Getting restless and sick of sleeping in my room all the time instead of roaming around and sleeping in her room."

"She has her own room? That wouldn't be the room that's next to yours on the right would it?"

Hawk looked at Storm. "He _is _a detective. Maybe we should ask for a new partner?"

Storm gave her a playful shove and she giggled. Then Logan turned to Storm. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright I guess," Storm replied. "Still a little shaken, but that's what Hawk's around for."

"I heard that," Hawk said.

"You were meant to." They all laughed.

They all changed the subject to championships and talked about how Storm and Hawk were going to need the day tomorrow to practice. Which was fine since Storm was supposed to be on medical leave anyway. After they finished their milshakes and Logan paid for it, they all said their goodbyes and headed home. Hoping not to grab a case before tomorrow.


End file.
